Question: I have $28$ marbles. If I divide the marbles into bags of $8$ marbles, there will be $4$ marbles left over. How many bags of $8$ marbles can I make?
$\text{Put into bags}$ $\text{Left over}$ $4$ $8 \times {\text?}$ $28$ I can put $28-4=24$ marbles into bags of $8$. $24\div8=3$ I can make ${3}$ bags of $8$ marbles.